


Le fils de Kali

by SaintLoup



Series: Les fils de... [2]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Demon Kim Taehyung | V, M/M, Tsundere Baekhyun, minor jikook
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintLoup/pseuds/SaintLoup
Summary: Histoire tordue dans laquelle Baekhyun est le fils de Kali. Tsundere sur les bords, oui peut-être... mais il a ses raisons d'être agacé ! On vient de le marier de force à son pire ennemi, il est obligé de porter des pulls moches à Noël... et de supporter les sourires enjôleurs d'un employé du Diable.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire est un "spin-off" du Fils du Diable. N'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'oeil si vous voulez savoir comment Baekhyun en est arrivé là !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Résumé de l'épisode précédent (Le fils du Diable) : *spoilers*
> 
> Fils du Malin, Jeon Jungkook est envoyé sur terre pour se trouver une femme. L'entreprise ne l'intéresse pas vraiment. Il préfère s'amuser avec les nerfs et la patience de ses anges gardiens, Jimin et Taehyung.  
> Mais papa s'impatiente. Et voyant que son fiston n'est pas très enclin à trouver une épouse, il lui impose un mariage qui arrange ses propres affaires. Jungkook se voit dans l'obligation d'épouser son pire ennemi, Baekhyun, le fils de Kali. 
> 
> Entre temps, Jimin a quitté son service. Chen, l'ange de Baekhyun, plaide en sa faveur pour qu'il ne soit pas obligé de quitter l'Autre monde. Jimin bosse donc désormais pour le fils de Kali.
> 
> En résumé :  
> Côté Diable : Jungkook + Taehyung comme ange gardien  
> Côté Kali : Baekhyun + Chen comme ange gardien et Jimin fraîchement embauché...

Baekhyun a mal au crâne, des cernes sous les yeux, la marque du coussin sur la joue... et une alliance au doigt ! Avec une lenteur cruellement douloureuse, il se remémore les événements de la veille. Il crispe les doigts sur le rebord du lavabo de la salle de bain de l’hôtel où il vient de passer la pire « nuit de noce » de l’histoire du Monde… Comment a-t-il pu finir marié à son pire ennemi ?

Stratégie parentale ! Vulgaire mariage arrangé ! Une idée saugrenue de sa mère, Kali, et du Diable lui-même qui cherchait à caser son imbuvable fils depuis bien trop longtemps. Baekhyun maudit la terre entière et, plus encore, ses témoins de mariage ! Son affable ange gardien, Chen, qui a géré la situation avec sa bonne humeur et son flegme habituels. Jimin, l’ancien ange du Diable que Baekhyun a embauché par pitié, son sourire un peu triste malgré ses traits séduisants et irrémédiablement enchanteurs. Taehyung, gamin rieur au service du Malin… 

Baekhyun pousse un soupir. Il repense à sa mère, les larmes aux yeux, devant l'autel empourpré d'un sang nauséabond (du sang artificiel. On n'est plus des barbares, tout de même !). Elle penchait sa tête émue sur l’épaule du Diable comme si ce mariage n’était pas une vaste mascarade. 

Il revoit son mari... grand, jeune, beau comme un diable dans son costume à queue de pie. La contrariété avait ajouté une once d'austérité à ses traits d'habitude enfantins. Baekhyun se souvient avoir poussé un grognement hostile quand il a senti l'anneau glisser sur son annulaire. « Ta gueule », avait répondu Jungkook en s'appliquant à lui enfoncer le bijou dans la peau.

Baekhyun ferme les yeux et secoue la tête. Il refuse de penser au reste de la soirée et aux effets de l’aphrodisiaque qu’ils ont ingurgité malgré eux pendant la cérémonie. L’honneur est sauf mais le souvenir est cuisant. 

« Tu prends quoi, hyung, pour le petit déjeuner ? Je descends réserver une table et commander ».

Baek sursaute et se retourne précipitamment pour faire face à Jimin. Ses pensées s'effilochent un instant. Il doit fermer les paupières pour retrouver contenance. 

« Céréales. Café au lait. Avec du sucre. Beaucoup de sucre », répond-il d'un ton qu'il espère sec. 

Il attend que le bruit des pas s'amenuise pour relever la tête et observer une nouvelle fois son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Il s'approche pour mieux voir. C'est quoi cette ride au milieu du front ? Il la frotte du bout du doigt comme s'il pouvait l'effacer. Il bouge les sourcils de haut en bas pour tenter de la faire disparaître. 

« Tu fais quoi ?, demande Chen qui entre au même moment.  
– Je vieillis ».


	2. Chapitre 1

« Ils sont mignons tous les deux, hein ? », demande Taehyung avec un sourire qui lui monte jusqu'aux oreilles. 

À quelques pas, Jungkook et Jimin se tiennent par la main et attendent que leur voiture soit prête. Ils essaient de rester impassibles mais à chaque mouvement de leurs doigts entrelacés, ils esquissent des petits sourires mielleux.

Baek fait une moue de dégoût. Les deux tourtereaux n’ont même pas attendu la fin de la nuit de noce pour fricoter. Même si son mariage est bidon, Baekhyun se sent trahi comme une épouse bafouée. Il reporte son attention sur le portier qui charge sa voiture. Sa dernière valise trouve sa place dans le coffre. Il pousse un sifflement de satisfaction comme s'il venait d'assister à la dernière étape de son calvaire. Il va enfin pouvoir rentrer chez lui, s'emmitoufler dans la chaleur de sa couette, écouter distraitement les bruits rassurants du dortoir d’Exo tout en regardant des dramas et oublier, à force d'histoires mièvres et incongrues, toute la misère de sa propre existence.  
Le chauffeur lui ouvre la portière arrière. Baekhyun monte. 

« Huyng ?, demande Taehyung d'une petite voix.  
– Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ? Ils vont partir sans toi », répond Baek en désignant du menton la voiture de BTS. 

Taehyung suit son regard mais reste sur place. Il se balance sur la pointe des pieds et se mordille le bout des doigts. 

« Hyung ? On se revoit bientôt ?  
– Pour quoi faire ? », demande Baek en rentrant dans la voiture. 

Le silence qui suit lui fait lever les yeux. Taehyung admire subitement les pavés. Il cherche ses mots.

« J'pensais qu'on pourrait...  
– Nan, nan. Moi j'retourne à une vie normale après tout c'bordel, coupe Baek en faisant de grands gestes comme pour balayer le souvenir de son désastreux mariage forcé. Hier était juste une monumentale erreur ».

Il claque la porte et s'installe confortablement contre le dossier de la banquette. La voiture démarre. Il jette un dernier coup d'œil sur Taehyung, resté au bord de la route. Une lueur de tristesse indéniable lui embue les yeux. Baekhyun comprend alors seulement à quoi Taehyung faisait référence.

Non pas revoir BTS, son satané mari ou la vision dégoulinante du jeune couple qu'il faut bien qualifier maintenant d' « adultère ». Mais le revoir lui, Taehyung. Seuls tous les deux comme ils l'étaient dans le salon de la chambre nuptiale. Taehyung, qui a proposé son aide pour le soulager des effets de l'aphrodisiaque. Taehyung, qui a gentiment respecté son refus et s'est simplement glissé derrière lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui pour le réconforter.

« Quoi ? », demande Baekhyun en réponse au regard accusateur de Chen. Mais il se mord la lèvre, en colère contre lui-même.


	3. Chapitre 2

Derrière Baekhyun, le cri des fans est assourdissant. Il aurait presque envie de se retourner pour leur dire de se taire ! Mais comme elles encouragent le groupe le plus populaire du moment, il ne veut pas se risquer à provoquer ce fandom tout puissant. Alors il courbe simplement les épaules, pose son menton dans ses mains et fredonne le refrain de la chanson. Avec un peu de chance, une caméra captera ces images qui feront le tour des réseaux et alimenteront les fantasmes d'une amitié forte entre le deux groupes. Intérieurement, l'âme de Baekhyun frissonne de sarcasme.  


Xiumin se penche vers son oreille : 

« Il est quand même sacrément canon ton mari », commente-t-il avec une pointe d'espièglerie. 

Baek se redresse et lui tire la langue. Puis il reporte son attention sur la scène. BTS termine son premier titre dans une ambiance extatique qui confère à la folie furieuse. Il soupçonne les trois maknae de faire appel à leur pouvoir démoniaque pour provoquer de telles réactions.

La scène se vide. Jin tombe à genoux, dos au public. Taehyung s'approche de lui d'un pas chaloupé comme s'il était sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Il se laisse glisser derrière son aîné et fait tomber le haut de sa veste pour découvrir de fausses cicatrices d'ailes arrachées (« quelqu'un voit-il l'ironie du truc ? », pense Baekhyun en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire). Puis la caméra fait volte face et montre les mains de Tae qui couvrent les yeux de Jin et encerclent son torse. Baekhyun se tortille sur son siège. Une sensation désagréable au creux du ventre.

« Fiiiiiiiiire ». 

Les baffles hurlent et les flammes jaillissent de tous les côtés. Alors que le groupe entame son hit, l'enthousiasme du public atteint son paroxysme. Même les concurrents finissent par se joindre à l'euphorie collective. Baekhyun se tient immobile, mais il lui faut beaucoup de concentration pour ne pas se mêler à la liesse générale.

D'un œil critique, il observe la performance. Il cherche l'erreur mais se heurte à la perfection millimétrée, l'intensité, l'énergie débordante du groupe. Son « mari » en première ligne. La sueur de son front ruisselle le long de ses tempes comme pour montrer qu'il n'économise aucune de ses forces. Jimin, à côté de lui, dans le triangle de danseurs, sexy comme s'il était le diable lui-même. Un tel contraste avec la bouille attentionnée qui sert Baekhyun depuis quelques mois !

Baek cherche des yeux la dernière personne de BTS qu'il connaît personnellement. Tae est un peu dans l'ombre des autres malgré sa veste pailletée qui jette des étincelles sur son cou et son visage. Pour la chanson, il a revêtu une expression maligne qui casse un peu son image de bienheureux. Qui contraste aussi avec la tristesse qui teintait son regard la derrière fois, devant l'hôtel. Baek ressent encore l'inconfort de la scène.


	4. Chapitre 3

« Félicitations pour votre récompense ! »

Baekhyun tourne la tête en direction de la petite voix derrière lui. Il a à peine le temps d'apercevoir le sourire ingénu de Taehyung que les autres membres de BTS débarquent et l'entraînent à leur suite.

« Peuvent pas faire preuve d'un peu moins d'arrogance, ces gamins ? », grogne Baekhyun en s'asseyant sur le canapé de leur loge. 

Il s'attendait à trouver du soutien auprès de son groupe mais il se heurte au regard dubitatif de Kai. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? », demande le danseur comme s'il avait loupé une partie de la conversation. 

Baek hausse les épaules.

**OoOoOo**

Baekhyun n'aime pas les retours au dortoir après les cérémonies. Le silence qui règne dans les couloirs contraste trop violemment avec les cris, les rires, les pleurs et les embrassades. Les récompenses sont posées nonchalamment sur la table de la cuisine et, une fois la lumière éteinte, elles perdent tout leur éclat. Comme si le métal des trophées n'avait pas plus de valeur qu'un vase de grand-mère dans un salon de campagne.  
Baek tourne dans son lit, gêné par le silence. Ses draps sont froids. Il n'arrive pas à les réchauffer. Il finit par se lever et aller se prendre un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. Quelques minutes plus tard, Jongin entre dans la pièce. Baekhyun le regarde marcher, pieds nus sur le carrelage gelé.

« Tu boites ? », demande-t-il en observant la démarche cadencée de Kai. 

Ce-dernier ouvre la porte du frigo et se prend un Iced Tea. 

« Ma hanche », donne-t-il pour toute réponse avant de siroter sa boisson en regardant par la baie vitrée.

« C'est pour ça que t'es aussi rentré plus tôt ? »

Le silence s'étire comme un chat paresseux. Il tarde quitter les lieux. Les humains sont si fragiles, pense Baekhyun en fermant les paupières pour ne pas voir que sa vision est en train de se brouiller.  
Au début, il vivait parmi eux comme un fantôme parmi les vivants. Il s'amusait de tout et rien n'avait d'importance. Mais au fil des années, il avait appris à détester l'instabilité des choses. Parce qu'elle blessait les âmes autour de lui auxquelles, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, il était attaché. Tout pouvait être parfait, glorieux, grisant un jour et détruit le lendemain.

« Et toi ? Pourquoi t'es rentré ?, demande Kai. Tu n'voulais pas aller en boîte avec les autres ? » 

Baekhyun réfléchit. Pourquoi la vue des autres groupes, euphoriques et insouciants, heureux de se voir accorder un rare moment de fun dans une vie d'austérité surveillée l'a subitement dégoûtée ? Il avait eu envie de silence mais maintenant qu'il est là, il peine à trouver le sommeil.

« J'avais pas envie de me coltiner les sourires béats de Bangtan toute la soirée ! »

Baekhyun pousse un soupir comme s'il était soulagé de retrouver sa colère - une émotion amie et rassurante. Kai étouffe un petit rire. 

« T'as vraiment une dent contre eux, hein ? C'est ton mariage qui te met dans cet état ? »

Baek lui décoche un coup de coude dans les cotes. C'est le problème d'avoir mis tout le groupe dans la confidence. Ils ont tendance à oublier le respect qu'ils devraient lui témoigner !

« Ils m'agacent à être parfaitement parfaits !  
– …Moi, ils me font envie, renchérit Kai en se frottant le flanc. Ils me font penser à nous quand on a débuté.  
– On n'était pas aussi arrogants !  
– On n'en sait rien. Peut-être que si, en fait. On était peut-être trop grisés par le succès pour s’en rendre compte… » 

Il pose son Iced Tea sur le comptoir de la cuisine et s'adosse au frigo. L'air pensif. Il laisse passer quelques secondes. 

« Ça me manque, finit-il par dire d'une voix à peine audible. Ce moment où on se croyait invincibles. Ce moment où on croyait que rien ne pouvait nous arriver. »

Baekhyun détourne la tête et fait semblant de se recoiffer. Mais en réalité, c'est bien une larme qu'il écrase en se maudissant d'être aussi faible qu'un humain.


	5. Chapitre 4

Baekhyun regarde son pull de Noël d'un air maussade. Jimin fait mine d'enlever d'infimes poussières sur ses épaules mais ça n'empêche pas le vêtement de briller de mille paillettes. Pourquoi tout le monde a l'air de trouver ça drôle ? Les cheveux roses de Jimin jurent avec son pull rouge à pois blancs et son bonnet de père Noël savamment planté sur le crâne. Il a dû passer des heures devant la glace pour réussir à paraître aussi adorable malgré le ridicule de sa tenue.  
Le jeune homme papillonne autour de Baekhyun avec un enthousiasme agaçant. 

« Qu'est-ce que t'as à être aussi heureux ?, finit par demander le fils de Kali.  
\- C'est Noël, hyung !  
\- Et alors ?  
\- Et alors c'est sympa ! On va bien manger, y'aura du champagne, on va se faire des cadeaux...  
\- On va trop manger, on va trop boire, on aura des boutons demain et on a déjà des milliers de cadeaux inutiles par les fans !  
\- Tu vois toujours le côté négatif, hyung.  
\- T'es juste content parce que tu vas passer la soirée avec ton petit ami », commente laconiquement Baekhyun.

Jimin acquiesce. Baekhyun lève les yeux au ciel. 

« Au moins cette idée de réunion de famille plaît à quelqu'un », conclue-t-il non sans une pointe d'ironie.

C'était l'idée de sa mère très probablement. Comme si le mariage n'avait pas été assez humiliant, Kali avait proposé de fêter Noël « selon la tradition ». Quelle tradition ? Chacun s'était bien gardé de poser la question. Le sujet était délicat du côté de Satan.

Ajoutez au tout le dress-code « pulls moches » et Baekhyun est au comble de l'exaspération. Il a envie de retourner dans sa chambre et passer la soirée devant la télé. D'enlever son pull vert à pompons argentés et de l'envoyer dans la tronche béate de son mari épris (d'un autre) dans une scène de ménage digne d'une femme désavouée. Car oui, en plus, Baekhyun se sent seul et abandonné. D'habitude, il partage son désagrément avec le môme Jungkook. À défaut de s'apprécier, ils se mettent d'accord pour ronchonner leur mécontentement. Mais ce soir, le fils du Diable sourit tendrement en regardant Jimin monter sur l'escabeau pour accrocher les dernières décorations du sapin. Faut dire que la vue n'est pas dégueu, pense Baek en contemplant les fesses rebondies de l'ange gardien...

Quand il finit par détourner les yeux, Chen s'approche de lui en tendant un cocktail à la couleur douteuse. Encore traumatisé par le souvenir de l'aphrodisiaque lors de la cérémonie de mariage, Baek pose résolument son verre sur le côté. Chen s'impatiente : 

« Ils ne vont quand même pas foutre de la drogue dans toutes les boissons ! Le but n'est pas de finir en partouze ! » 

Baekhyun hausse un sourcil et se contente de déboucher une bouteille de champagne qu'il compte garder sous surveillance toute la soirée.

****

**OoOoOo**

La fête a lieu dans le manoir du Diable. Baekhyun s'est déjà perdu trois fois en cherchant les WC. Maintenant, il demande à Chen de l'accompagner. Il n'aime pas se retrouver seul dans les couloirs déserts de l'immense demeure. Ils sont sombres et poussiéreux. Il a l'impression que des créatures peu recommandables se cachent derrière les statues de chevaliers ou derrière les tentures noircies par le temps.

Heureusement, la salle de réception n'est pas aussi lugubre. Satan a fait un effort de décoration. Des petites guirlandes clignotes autour du cou des gargouilles, le sapin est planté (à l'envers mais c'est un détail) devant l'autel que l'on a recouvert d'une nappe dorée pour cacher les traces de sang, des bougies parfumées fondent sur la table où se trouvent une quantité de nourriture qui rendrait les membres d'Exo et de BTS fous de tentation.

Baekhyun se trouve un fauteuil à côté d'une cheminée où flambe un bûcher coloré (encore une fantaisie concédée à la soirée). Il serre la bouteille contre lui comme un bébé son doudou. Du coin de l'œil, il observe Satan et Kali. Elle enroule distraitement une mèche de ses très longs cheveux bruns autour de son index. La finesse et l'agilité de ses doigts ont quelque chose d'hypnotique.


	6. Chapitre 5

Au milieu de la soirée, Baekhyun a perdu le fil. Il sourit bêtement aux facéties de son grand frère qui a sorti de ses cotes une deuxième paire de bras et cherche à peloter Jimin à quatre mains. Jungkook s'accroche aux hanches de son petit ami avec un air jaloux et agacé qui amuse Baekhyun au plus haut point. Sans quitter la scène des yeux, il attrape sa bouteille de champagne et boit une gorgée. Il grimace. Le liquide est chaud. Il a perdu toutes ses bulles. Baekhyun repose la bouteille à moitié vide sur le sol et s'installe plus confortablement en mettant ses pieds sur le fauteuil d'en face.

Même Chen a abandonné l'idée de le ramener dans la fête. Le traître s'est rapproché des employés de Satan et semble profiter de la soirée avec la même euphorie que Jimin qui rêvait du buffet depuis des semaines et se bâfre entre deux danses sur la piste improvisée au milieu du salon. Parfois, Baekhyun peut apercevoir les coups d'œil furtifs de Taehyung dans sa direction. Il n'aime pas la lueur de pitié qu'il peut deviner dans les yeux du plus jeune. Il a envie de lui faire des doigts d'honneur et de crier « Je vais parfaitement bien ! ». Mais même lui reconnaît que ce ne serait pas très convaincant.

Pour la millième fois de la soirée, Baekhyun se demande d'où lui vient toute cette exaspération. Il a beau y réfléchir sérieusement, il finit toujours par se prendre les pieds dans ses propres pensées et oublier la question en reportant le goulot à sa bouche.

Taehyung s'approche, une petite cuillère dans la bouche et une assiette à la main avec une part de gâteau entamé. 

« T'en veux un bout, hyung ? », dit-il sans le regarder, trop absorbé par la difficile tâche d'attraper du bout des lèvres la pointe de crème en équilibre sur son index. 

Baekhyun contemple la langue agile lécher ses doigts fins. Malgré lui, il tend la main. Il a du mal à comprendre pourquoi Tae désarme ses humeurs assassines.  
Sans demander la permission, ce-dernier s'installe sur le fauteuil d'en face en lui poussant les pieds d'un geste indifférent. Il repère la bouteille de champagne près du feu et s'octroie une gorgée. Il fait aussitôt la moue et plisse les yeux de désagrément. Baekhyun reporte son attention sur le morceau de gâteau pour éviter de rire.

« Pourquoi tu boudes, hyung ? », demande Taehyung en reprenant une goulée malgré tout.

Baekhyun mâchouille un bout de chocolat et jette un œil autour de lui. Les spots envoient des jets de lumières bigarrés sur les danseurs. Au milieu de la piste, Jimin et Jungkook dansent comme des ados à leur première boom. Les bras au-dessus de la tête, ils sautillent partout. Plus d'une fois, Jimin manque de s'étaler sur le sol. Mais même en faisant les cons, ils gardent cette aura de superstar qu'ils ont sur scène. Comme s'ils étaient nés avec cette capacité à créer la sensation juste en étant là, en étant eux-mêmes.

« T'es pas forcé de faire du babysitting. J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié », rétorque Baekhyun pour toute réponse. Taehyung fronce les sourcils.

« Pourquoi t'es toujours grognon ?  
\- J't'ai rien demandé ! Lâche-moi avec ta gentillesse et ton innocence. C'est exaspérant à la fin !  
\- Mon innocence ? »

Sans prévenir, Taehyung se met à rire. Baekhyun le regarde avec un air hautain et vexé qui semble déclencher un nouveau fou rire. Taehyung se plie en deux sur son fauteuil. Baek récupère la bouteille d'un geste rageur et boit en attendant que la crise passe. Il essaie de se donner contenance car en réalité, il ne sait pas ce qu'il a dit de si drôle.  
Doucement, Taehyung se redresse et essuie les larmes du coin de ses yeux. Devant le visage déconfit de Baekhyun, il reprend sa respiration pour expliquer. 

« Mon innocence, hyung ? S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai perdu en entrant chez l'Grand Patron.... c'est ça ! »

Tout en disant ces mots, il attrape la bouteille et la vide d'une traite. Du revers de la main, il essuie le filet de champagne qui menace de couler à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il tourne lentement son visage. Et pour la première fois, Baekhyun comprend pourquoi il travaille au service du Diable.

Ses pupilles sombres ont pris une teinte fauve telles des billes d'or en fusion. Son regard n'a plus rien d'angélique mais reflète les profondeurs tentatrices d'une âme habituée à la luxure. Il darde sa langue sur le bord de sa bouche. Ses lèvres vermeilles brillent d'un éclat dangereux. La beauté symétrique de son visage paraît soudainement trop parfaite pour être humaine. Il a l'air d'un chérubin travesti en démon.

Baekhyun observe les changements qui s'opèrent avec fascination. L'envie de toucher est brûlante. Il tend la main et pose son pouce sur la joue de Taehyung pour sentir sa peau lisse. Il trace la ligne de sa mâchoire jusqu'à sa bouche. Tae ferme les paupières et penche légèrement la tête en arrière en laissant échapper un petit soupir lascif.

Lorsqu'il sent le doigt de Baekhyun frôler sa lèvre inférieure, il redresse la tête et l'attrape entre ses dents. Il mord avec délicatesse et sensualité, jouant de sa langue pour titiller le bord de son pouce. 

Baekhyun sent la magie flotter autour de lui. Le pouvoir de Taehyung lui picote la peau, se glisse sous son T-shirt, s’enroule autour de son ventre et commence à descendre le long de ses hanches. Il cherche à résister, à reprendre le contrôle. Mais le plaisir est si intense qu’une part de lui voudrait s’y plier, couler dans l’océan de sensations, se laisser flotter.

Soudain, une silhouette apparaît derrière Taehyung et lui assène un coup derrière la tête. Lui et Baekhyun semblent reprendre contact avec la réalité et s’éloignent presque aussitôt.

« Si j’te chope encore une fois à envoûter le clan adverse, j’demande à mon père de te faire muter !, grogne la forme de Jungkook qui se découpe de plus en plus nettement alors que Baekhyun se frotte les yeux.  
\- J’ai rien fait de mal, Kookie », s’indigne l’accusé d’une voix boudeuse comme si, en effet, il n’avait jamais cessé d’être l’adorable ange gardien qu’il prétend être.


	7. Chapitre 6

Baekhyun repousse le drap d’un geste rageur. Il en a marre d’avoir chaud puis d’avoir froid. De se retourner dans son lit sans trouver la bonne position. Il finit par accuser les chiffres lumineux du réveil qui lui font trop de lumière ou l’odeur de poussière qui l’insupporte depuis son entrée dans le manoir. Tout semble conspirer pour l’empêcher de dormir. Et dès qu’il sombre, ses rêves sont trop bizarres. Il s’éveille en sursaut sans se souvenir de ce qui l’a perturbé.  


Pour la millième fois, il ferme les yeux et essaie de s’imaginer un paysage idyllique pour calmer son insomnie. Des palmiers, une mer turquoise qui fait des vaguelettes sur les bords d’une plage de sable blanc. Il s’imagine allongé sur un transat, à l’ombre d’un parasol aux couleurs de l’arc-en-ciel, un cocktail à la main. Il reconnaît que le décor ressemble un peu trop à une publicité pour jus de fruit, mais son imagination est en panne. Il cherche juste à s’éloigner de l’ambiance diabolique et glacée de cette satanée fête de Noël. 

Lentement, le bruit des vagues le berce. Il se sent fondre sous les rayons d’un soleil imaginaire. La chaleur laisse une fine pellicule moite sur ses bras… qu’une langue vient lécher. Baekhyun se crispe et ferme les yeux. Quelqu’un l’enjambe et s’installe à califourchon sur ses hanches. Il essaie de se réveiller pour fuir la sensation du corps pesant sur lui. 

« Hyuuuung », murmure à son oreille une voix qu’il connaît trop bien.

Il secoue la tête, prêt à se lever d’un bond et repousser son assaillant. Mais au même moment, des lèvres lui pincent délicatement le lobe de l’oreille. Il gémit et reste cloué à sa chaise longue. Comment ce simple geste peut déclencher de telle vague de plaisir dans le bas de son ventre ?

Il pose une main sur le torse penché sur lui et ouvre les yeux. Il le regrette aussitôt. Le visage de Taehyung est d’une irrésistible élégance. Ses yeux ont l’éclat doré qu’ils avaient plus tôt dans la soirée. Sa bouche tentatrice se fend d’un sourire franc et charmeur qui révèle toutes ses dents. Il porte un large chapeau de paille d’où dépassent quelques mèches blondes. Son front est dégagé et dévoile pernicieusement la perfection absolue de sa figure. Malgré lui, Baekhyun sourit parce qu’il a rarement vu un spectacle aussi beau d’aussi près. 

Puis il se souvient que tout ceci n’est qu’un songe. 

Il pose une main sur la hanche de Taehyung et glisse ses doigts sous son T-shirt pour sentir sa peau. Elle doit avoir quelque chose de magique pour qu’il succombe si facilement au désir de toucher. Baekhyun est surpris par la précision de son rêve. Il peut sentir le léger duvet qui couvre la peau lisse et imberbe, la moiteur du corps comme s’ils étaient réellement sous les tropiques. Chaque seconde est en relief. De son autre main, il agrippe le cou du jeune homme et l’approche de sa bouche. Il a encore le goût du champagne et du gâteau au chocolat. Baekhyun s’éloigne pour se lécher les lèvres et tester la saveur de Taehyung sur lui. Il est sûr de faire le même geste dans la réalité. Il doit même gémir doucement au fond de son lit.

Il devrait se sentir honteux. Mais il refuse de s’éveiller. Taehyung se frotte à présent contre son bassin et lui arrache des petits cris réguliers. Baekhyun cambre le dos pour mieux sentir la friction contre son indéniable érection. Il empoigne les fesses de son partenaire à pleines mains et l’appuie un peu plus contre lui. 

« On va s’arrêter ici pour cette fois, hyung », dit Taehyung d’une voix terriblement rauque et suave. 

Baekhyun ouvre les yeux. Il est dans son lit mais son oreille le chatouille comme s’il pouvait encore sentir le souffle de Tae contre lui. Il cligne des paupières dans le noir, désorienté et surpris par l’intensité de son imagination. Il n’est pas très étonné de sentir son pantalon humide à son entre-jambe.

****

**OoOoOo**

Le lendemain, il fait tout ce qu’il peut pour ne pas repenser au rêve érotique qui a agité sa nuit. Il baisse la température de l’eau de sa douche pour tenter de calmer la chaleur dans ses veines. Il est épuisé. Mais ce qu’il craint par-dessus tout, c’est de croiser Taehyung et de regarder en face celui qui lui a donné tant de frissons fictifs.

Lorsqu’il rejoint les invités à la table du petit déjeuner, il constate avec soulagement qu’il n’est pas le seul à devoir camoufler ses cernes sous une couche de fond de teint. Pour une fois, la gaieté de Chen semble ternie par une gueule de bois carabinée (« le cocktail n’était peut-être pas si innocent », grommelle-t-il en réponse au regard sarcastique de Baekhyun). Malgré leurs sourires satisfaits, Jimin et Jungkook piquent du nez dans leurs assiettes. Jungkook finit même par s’endormir contre l’épaule de son amant. 

Quand Taehyung arrive, le contraste est saisissant. Il rayonne littéralement et se glisse à une place libre avec une souplesse féline. Il attrape sa cuillère et se sert une montagne de céréales qu’il arrose d’une fontaine de lait. Son attitude guillerette jette une lumière crue sur la fatigue de ses voisins. Baekhyun baisse les yeux pour ne pas croiser son regard. Il aimerait pourtant observer son énergie débordante comme pour s’en nourrir. Mais le souvenir de ses déboires imaginaires le fait rougir de gêne. 

****

**OoOoOo**

Au moment de partir, il est assez fier de lui. Il a réussi à éviter BTS avec une agilité qui révèle en lui un talent inné pour la fuite. Il attend son van sur le parvis du manoir. Deux voitures arrivent en même temps et se garent devant lui. Il reste immobile sur les marches en attendant qu’on lui désigne son véhicule. Le reste des convives sort au même instant. Chen le rejoint. Les membres de BTS se dirige vers le deuxième véhicule. Taehyung passe dans son dos. Baekhyun sursaute. Il jurerait avoir senti une main sur sa fesse mais le geste était trop furtif pour être certain.

« À bientôt, hyuuung », dit Tae avec la même intonation languide que les paroles salées murmurées dans ses rêves.

Alors qu’il s’éloigne d’un pas tranquille, il se retourne et son sourire est aussi carnassier que lorsque Baekhyun l’imaginait sur ses cuisses. Ce-dernier sent la chaleur inonder instantanément son bassin et se maudit de devoir baisser les yeux pour cacher le rouge qui est monté à ses joues.


	8. Chapitre 7

« Tu t'es fait séduire par un vampire ou quoi ? »

Baekhyun sursaute en comprenant que la question de Chanyeol lui est adressée. Il lève le nez de son bol de céréales.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
\- Parce que plus tu dors, plus t'as l'air crevé en ce moment. Soit c'est un vampire qui vient te sucer le sang dans ton sommeil, soit tu nous fais une dépression, Kyun »

Baekhyun hausse les épaules sans prendre la peine de répondre. Mais la remarque de Chan accompagne son petit déjeuner comme une énigme agaçante. Il n'est pas déprimé, ça c'est certain Au contraire, il se sent calme et serein. Des sentiments qui ne lui sont pas familiers mais qu'il apprécie de découvrir. 

Par contre, oui, son corps est épuisé ! Il se lève le matin avec des courbatures dans les cuisses comme s'il avait couru un marathon dans son sommeil. Baekhyun se sent rougir et rabat la capuche de son hoodie sur sa tête avant de s'éclipser de la cuisine. 

Il ne fait pas de course à pied lorsqu'il dort... mais ses rêves sont sportifs ! Chaque nuit, Taehyung s'immisce dans son imagination et lui fait vivre un grand huit de sensations qui finit immanquablement par tâcher son pantalon de pyjama. 

Il voit en rêve les mains de son cadet courir sur sa peau, caresser les recoins obscures et tentateurs de son corps, provoquer des frissons et des râles de frustration. Car jusqu'ici, ses fantasmes s'interrompent toujours au mauvais moment. Pour une raison qu'il ignore, son esprit fait disparaître Tae à l'instant précis où il se sent jouir. 

Comme tous les matins depuis quelques temps, Baekhyun est obligé de prendre une douche pour effacer les traces de ses plaisirs nocturnes et calmer son esprit en ébullition. S'il ferme les yeux, il peut encore sentir les lèvres de Taehyung effleurer son prépuce comme dans le songe de cette nuit. Alors que l'eau ruisselle sur sa nuque et glisse le long de son dos, il ne peut empêcher son érection de grossir.

Il se rassure se disant que c'est normal. Tous les hommes vivent cet instant d'éveil incontrôlé... Mais tous ne s'imaginent pas en train de jouir dans la bouche d'un ange du diable... 

****

**OoOoOo**

Baehkyun observe son reflet dans le miroir du salon de beauté. Sous la lumière crue des néons, il constate que ses cernes se sont accentuées. Chanyeol a raison, son épuisement commence à être visible. Pas étonnant que les membres du groupe ne cesse de lui en faire la remarque. Même Jongdae fronce les sourcils en le voyant sortir de sa chambre chaque matin. Il ne dit rien mais use parfois de son pouvoir pour l'apaiser et le faire somnoler dès qu'ils ont un moment de pause.   
Baekhyun ferme les yeux quand la maquilleuse commence son travail. Il s'en remet à elle pour faire disparaître les stigmates de ses nuits agitées. Il sait qu'elle peut faire des chefs d'oeuvre, armée de son pinceau et ses pigments crémeux. Pendant ce temps, il se concentre pour ne pas penser à Taehyung. Il déteste devoir cacher son excitation au staff attentif au moindre de ses battements de cil. Il a eu toutes les peines du monde à expliquer son soupir de plaisir lors de la séance de coiffure hier. Il aimerait s'éviter une nouvelle humiliation aujourd'hui.

Mais pour une fois, il tombe dans un demi-sommeil dénué de rêves érotiques. Il dodeline de la tête sous les indications de sa maquilleuse qui le fait pencher d'un côté puis de l'autre. Habitué à se laisser manipulé, il se laisse faire avec complaisance. Il est en confiance et aime cet état d'abandon où seulement une partie de son cerveau garde contact avec la réalité. Il s'assoupit mais il continue à entendre les bruits du salon, les conversations alentours et les instructions.

Le brouhaha autour de lui s'intensifie soudainement. Il ne distingue plus les voix des membres d'Exo. D'autres clients ont dû prendre place dans la pièce à côté. Mais Baekhyun refuse de sortir de sa torpeur, pour une fois, reposante. Il fait semblant de dormir profondément pour ne pas être dérangé. Un coiffeur a pris la suite. La chaleur et le ronron du sèche-cheveux lui permettent de rester dans sa bulle encore un moment. Puis le calme revient ou est-ce lui qui a fini par véritablement s'endormir ?

« On y va Baekhyun », lui dit le manager en le secouant gentiment par l'épaule.

Baek se redresse, étire les bras au-dessus de la tête et baille copieusement. En face de lui, son reflet lui renvoie une image nette, lisse, parfaite de lui-même. Il sourit. Le bleu sous ses yeux a disparu sous une épaisse couche de maquillage. S'il n'y avaient la lourdeur persistante de ses muscles et le brouillard pesant sur son cerveau, il pourrait presque croire qu'il a retrouvé la santé. 

Il se lève en reprenant contact avec le monde. Jongin est assis à côté de lui et attend de finir son chapitre avant de se lever. De toute façon, Xiumin est encore en train de dormir sous les coups de brosse de son coiffeur. 

Baekhyun attrape le café latte qui traînait devant lui et sirote en parcourant des yeux le salon. Dans la pièce voisine, il aperçoit le profil délicat de Jimin qui se laisse masser le crâne, la tête penchée en arrière dans un bac. Malgré sa position, il tourne légèrement la tête et fait un signe de la main. Baekhyun répond à son sourire par un hochement de tête. Comment cet idiot peut rester canon avec de la mousse sur ses cheveux et le cou tordu dans un angle impossible, peste silencieusement Baekhyun. Il esquisse un rictus ironique mais le cœur n'y est pas. Il se voudrait acerbe et sarcastique. Il sent que ses pensées sont trop douces.  
Il se retourne pour éviter de croiser le reste de Bangtan. C'est le moment idéal pour se casser, se dit-il en attrapant sa veste et en prenant la direction de la sortie.

Arrivé dans le couloir, il s'arrête. Dans le cadre de l'entrée, Taehyung discute avec un membre de son staff. La matinée est encore jeune et le soleil pâle de janvier n'arrive pas à illuminer les rues de Séoul. Pourtant, le diablotin semble capter toute la lumière à lui. Son profil se découpe avec élégance. À chaque battement de paupière, ses grands cils font des ombres élancées sur le haut de sa joue. Il tourne doucement la tête vers Baekhyun et sourit de toutes ses dents. Il agite la main.

« Oh ! Bonjour hyung », dit-il d'une voix joviale.

Baekhyun prend alors conscience qu'il est resté figé au milieu du couloir, le gobelet de café au bord des lèvres. 

« Salut », répond-il après un moment.

Le plus jeune s'avance. Son pas est léger. Sur son visage, une expression enjouée et heureuse lui donne des airs de lutin bienfaisant. En contraste, Baekhyun se sent avachi, rabougri de fatigue et usé d'une activité sexuelle qu'il n'a qu'avec lui-même. Il se sent tout petit. Lorsque Taehyung est à ses côtés, il ne peut se retenir :

« T'es... rayonnant », constate-t-il avec un brin d'admiration.

Taehyung se penche légèrement vers lui.

« C'est grâce à toi, hyung »

Son sourire angélique fait place à une grimace démoniaque et amusée. Ses pupilles sont devenues dorées l'espace d'une seconde. Il continue son chemin et disparaît dans le salon. Baekhyun reste pétrifié dans la pénombre du couloir.


	9. Chapitre 8

Baekhyun se sent trahi, courroucé, outré. Il s'est fait avoir comme un vulgaire humain ! Il est hors de lui. Comment n'a-t-il pas réalisé plus tôt ? Comment a-t-il pu succomber à une magie aussi ignoble ? Lui, le fils de Kali ! 

Lorsqu'il ferme les yeux ce soir là, il est bien décidé à en découdre avec Taehyung.

Le sommeil l'envahit presque aussitôt comme s'il était impatient de lui offrir l'occasion de se venger.

Les premières images qui se forment dans sa tête sont incohérentes et décousues. Elles retracent un peu vaguement les événements de la journée et font leur travail de machine à laver de l'inconscient. Baekhyun fronce les sourcils dans son sommeil. Il aimerait entrer dans le vif du sujet au plus vite. Son cœur se met à battre lorsque son imagination le projette dans une salle blanche où il déambule d'un pas nonchalant, les mains dans les poches. Il aurait presque envie de siffloter mais une interdiction tacite pèse sur le lieu. Il avance et passe d'une pièce à l'autre en cherchant Taehyung du regard.   
Lentement, les murs se couvrent de tableaux. Des sculptures émergent au milieu des espaces. Baekhyun sourit. 

« Un musée ? OK. Très bien. », lance-t-il dans le vide.

Comme Taehyung n'est toujours pas visible, il s'arrête devant quelques peintures et les observe distraitement. Les dessins de l'artiste sont grossiers et colorés. Est-ce un peintre qu'affectionne l'ange du diable ? Y'a-t-il un message caché derrière ces œuvres où des hommes totems sont surmontés de couronnes et d'épines ?

« Tu aimes ? »

Baekhyun sursaute et pousse un cri. Tae vient d'apparaître derrière lui et s'est penché à son oreille pour lui susurrer ces deux mots. Baek s'éloigne aussitôt. Il reste à quelques pas de distance, les muscles crispés comme s'il était prêt à bondir.

« Oh !, s'exclame Tae en inclinant la tête. T'es pas comme d'habitude aujourd'hui !  
\- C'est fini, Taehyung, tu ne m'auras plus !  
\- Ah bon ? »

Taehyung met ses mains dans ses poches et s'adosse au pied d'une statue toute proche. Baekhyun sent l'agacement monter d'un cran devant sa désinvolture et le petit sourire narquois qui ne quitte pas ses lèvres.

« J'me suis fait avoir, mais c'est fini. J'vois clair dans ton jeu. Tu te sers de moi... »

Taehyung s'approche soudainement et vient se coller à lui. Il passe un bras autour de sa taille et le maintient contre son torse.

« Mais t'as l'air d'aimer ça, hyung »

Baekhyun se tortille pour essayer de sortir de son emprise mais la force du plus jeune semble disproportionnée. Alors il se fige et essaie de devenir aussi froid qu'un bloc de marbre. Taehyung penche la tête vers lui et pose ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou. Aussitôt, le corps de Baekhyun réagit. Le sang afflue dans le bas de son ventre. Il étouffe un petit râle de plaisir en sentant les lèvres de Tae s'ouvrirent et devenir humides contre sa peau. Son assaillant se met à sucer pour lui laisser une marque de possession.

Baekhyun pose les mains sur son torse et le repousse.

« Je sais ce que t'es en train de faire, siffle-t-il d'une voix rendue aiguë par la colère. Espèce de sale petit connard d'incube ! »

Taehyung le lâche d'un coup et s'éloigne, surpris. 

« Comment...  
\- Tu viens dans mes rêves pour te nourrir de mes fantasmes ! », explose l'aîné.

Il n'en a plus rien à faire d'être dans l'espace feutré d'un musée. Il laisse sa frustration et sa déception éclater.

« Tu te sers de moi !   
\- Hyung... je...  
\- Maintenant c'est fini ! Tu te casses ! Tu me rends mon sommeil. Tu me rends ma vie ».

Le silence tombe en même temps que les tableaux disparaissent des murs. L'air est soudainement froid. On n'entend que les halètements de Baekhyun qui essaie de ne pas se laisser déborder par les émotions. Même dans un rêve, il serait capable de tout détruire avec ses pouvoirs divins. Et sans la présence de Chen pour l'apaiser, il ne peut pas prendre le risque de perdre le contrôle. Il est énervé contre Tae mais il ne souhaite pas non plus ruiner son esprit de ses pouvoirs dévastateurs.

Sentant le danger, Taehyung recule. Il écarquille les yeux de stupeur et sa bouche forme un « oh » de surprise médusé. Puis il baisse lentement la tête et pince les lèvres. Devant son air déconfis, Baekhyun se calme un peu. Il n'a plus l'impression d'être devant un démon mais face à un petit garçon qu'on vient de gronder pour une bêtise.

« Suis désolé, marmonne-t-il sans oser lever les yeux. Je... j'ai pas... j'voulais pas... »

Il cligne des yeux rapidement pour essayer de retenir ses larmes. 

« J'ai pas trouvé d'autres... solutions pour... que tu me... que tu t'intéresses... à moi...  
\- Hein ?, répond Baekhyun, étonné par la tournure que prend la conversation.  
\- T'es tellement... toujours... énervé, hyung ! J'voulais pas utiliser mes pouvoirs sur toi. Mais quand j'essaie de m'approcher normalement... tu me rejettes à chaque fois ! »

Voyant qu'il a captivé son auditoire, Taehyung se redresse un peu et continue son plaidoyer avec un froncement de sourcil suppliant.

« Dans tes rêves au moins, tu me laisses t'approcher. Pis t'avais l'air d'aimer ! Je sais qu'un incube laisse rarement le choix à ses amants... Mais là... t'avais l'air d'aimer ? »

L'incertitude fait trembler sa voix. Si Baekhyun n'était pas aussi énervé, il pourrait presque le rassurer. Mais le souvenir de ses nuits mouillées par les plaisirs solitaires, nés de son imagination manipulée par un démon, le rendent rouge de honte. Il ne pardonne pas aussi facilement.

« Reste en dehors de mes rêves !, ordonne-t-il en détournant les talons.  
\- Hyung, s'il te plaît ! Pardon ! S'il te plaît ! Hyung... »

La voix de Tae s'amenuise alors qu'il s'éloigne en marchant dans un long couloir qui le mène au réveil.


	10. Chapitre 9

Baekhyun n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis des lustres. Il se réveille un sourire aux lèvres et se dirige vers la salle de bain sans avoir à cacher de son T-shirt les marques humides sur son pantalon. Enfin la vie va pouvoir reprendre son cours, pense-t-il en allumant la lumière.

Il s'observe un instant dans la glace. Les poches sous ses yeux ont disparues. Il a encore des cernes mais après plusieurs nuits comme celle-ci, il ne doute pas qu'elles s'effaceront à leur tour. Il s'approche pour mieux s'observer et tourne la tête à droite puis à gauche. Ses yeux finissent par tomber sur la tâche au creux de son cou. Une petite rougeur que la maquilleuse n'aura aucun mal à faire disparaître. Il tâte doucement. Elle est un peu douloureuse. On dirait un suçon...  


Il se redresse. Il sent une vague de pitié dans son ventre en repensant à la scène d'hier. Puis il fronce les sourcils et secoue la tête. Il se regarde droit dans les yeux, force une expression dure sur son visage et sort de la salle de bain une fois satisfait.

Il fait encore nuit dans le dortoir. Une fois de plus, le groupe se lève aux aurores pour avoir le temps de passer au maquillage et se faire coiffer pour leur prochaine apparition publique. Baek jette un œil sur l'emploi du temps scotché au frigo parmi les post-its qui ont fleuri dans la nuit. « Le prochain qui prend ma bouteille de lait, je lui tord les c**** ! Amicalement, Sehun ». « Pensez à prendre vos téléphones avec vous. Pas de retour possible avant ce soir. Signé : les managers qui ne sont pas vos boniches ». « Qui a laissé le tupperware de kimchi ouvert ! Ça empeste ! ».

Pour la première fois, Baekhyun trouve que l'amas de complaintes sur la porte du frigo est agaçant de bon matin. C'est pourtant lui qui a commencé les hostilités il y a quelques mois alors que quelqu'un avait sifflé sa dernière bouteille de vitamines.

Il attrape un reste de kimbap et une brique de lait banane puis il va s'asseoir à la table en attendant que le reste du groupe daigne s'activer.

****

**OoOoOo**

Tout au long de la journée, tout le monde s'accorde à dire que Baekhyun a meilleure mine. Mais tout au long de la journée, tout le monde semble s'être mis d'accord pour l'agacer. À commencer par Chen qui n'a pas arrêté de l'interroger :

« Il s'est passé un truc hier. J'ai senti un truc hier. Il s'est passé quoi hier ? »

Baekhyun est resté muet. Il n'ira pas se confier à son ange gardien. Il est assez honteux comme ça d'avoir succomber aux pouvoirs d'un incube sans devoir en plus en faire le récit ! 

Puis il y a eu l'incident avec la maquilleuse qui a poussé des grands cris en voyant son suçon et a ameuté tout le quartier. Baekhyun a passé la journée à supporter les blagues de ses compagnons et les remontrances de ses managers. Allez leur expliquer qu'il ne s'est rien passé... dans la réalité ?

Il pensait pouvoir se détendre d'une journée chargée dans un de ses cafés préférés lorsque la serveuse a fait tomber une tasse à ses pieds. Au lieu de ramasser les débris, elle est restée pétrifiée, le regard perdu au loin. Baekhyun s'est retourné pour voir ce qui la fascinait autant. Jimin est entré dans le café en sautillant d'allégresse. Derrière lui... son infâme petit ami lui emboîtait le pas. Baekhyun a failli s'étouffer de contrariété. 

« Oh ! Baekhyun-ssi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, demande Jimin qui vient de l'apercevoir et s'approche de sa table pourtant éloigné des regards indiscrets.  
\- C'est le repère de toutes les idoles, pourquoi t'es surpris ?, grogne-t-il en réponse.  
\- Pas la peine d'être désagréable !, intervient Jungkook en se rapprochant de Jimin d'un geste protecteur.  
\- J'y peux rien. C'est ta présence qui me rend agressif, du gland. ».

Jungkook repousse son petit ami derrière lui et s'avance vers Baekhyun. Il pose une main sur la table et se penche sur lui, menaçant.

« C'est pas une manière de parler à ton mari, poulette ! J'vais demander le divorce si tu continues »

De rage, Baekhyun se lève. Il n'est pas aussi grand que Jungkook mais sa colère peut être bien plus effrayante que celle du fils d'un pantin tombé du ciel.

« Mais j'attends que ça, trou du cul. Être débarrassé de toi et de tes sbires de merde qui me pourrissent la vie ! »

Au moment où il dit ces mots, il se rend compte qu'il insulte à la fois Taehyung (ce qui était son intention profonde) mais aussi Jimin (ce qui s'avère plus compromettant). Les secondes qui suivent semblent se dérouler au ralenti. Il voit le rictus dangereux fleurir sur le visage de Jungkook comme si ce-dernier n'attendait qu'une excuse pour lui fourrer son poing dans la gueule. Ce qu'il fait d'ailleurs l'instant d'après. 

Baekhyun ressent une vive douleur au coin de sa bouche. Il bascule en arrière, essaie de se rattraper à sa chaise mais s'effondre avec elle. Sa tête rencontre un peu brutalement le sol. Le reste de l'incident, pour lui, n'est qu'un amas confus de cris, de fracas de vaisselle, de hurlements paniqués. Jimin s'interpose pour retenir Jungkook. Baekhyun sent le pouvoir de l'ange gardien envahir l'espace et rendre l'air cotonneux et brouillé. Il est ébahi par la puissance de sa magie qui efface la scène comme s'il pouvait remonter le temps... Puis Baek perd connaissance.

Quand il se réveille, il est dans le dortoir. Chen, à ses côtés, l'observe avec bienveillance et un brin d'inquiétude et de pitié. 

« Ça va. Me r'garde pas comme ça. J'vais bien, dit-il en se redressant.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?  
\- Ce connard m'a...  
\- Jungkook dit que t'as insulté ses anges !  
\- J'ai pas... Oui. Bon peut-être ! Mais j'pensais à ce *** de Taehyung. Pas Jimin !  
\- Peu importe !  
\- J'ai pas.... Oh ! Ça va, hein ! Depuis quand tu me fais la morale ! J'suis ton maître, pas ton... »

Mais il s'arrête aussitôt. Le visage de Chen s'est renfermé d'un coup. Depuis longtemps, ils n'ont plus de relation maître-employé. Baekhyun le sait très bien...

« Désolé, dit-il. J'sais pas ce qui m'a pris...  
\- Ouais. C'est limite, j'te préférais quand t'étais insomniaque. T'étais peut-être fatigué, mais t'étais moins con !  
\- Chen ! »

Mais son ange est déjà debout claque la porte en sortant.


	11. Chapitre 10

Baekhyun ferme les yeux et essaie d'oublier cette journée désastreuse. Il se tuerait plutôt que de l'avouer à quiconque... mais il est d'accord avec Chen. Certes, il se sent reposé. Ses muscles ont arrêtés de souffrir sous les courbatures. Ses paupières ont arrêtés de se sentir lourdes et de se fermer à la première occasion. Son corps tout entier est plus alerte et léger... Mais son esprit, lui, est ankylosé d'ondes négatives. L'agacement, la colère, la frustration ont repris leurs droits comme les mauvaises herbes sur un terrain en friche.

Un jardin à l'abandon. Voilà comment il se sent. Les ronces ont poussées par-dessus les arbustes naissants et les boutons de fleurs. Il n'a même pas eu le temps de profiter du paysage qu'il se prend à nouveau les pieds dans les orties.

Il sent les larmes monter. Pour une fois, il ne sait pas à qui s'en prendre à part lui-même. Il a érigé des barrières pour se protéger. Et lorsque Taehyung a voulu passer par-dessus le mur de sa forteresse, il l'a rejeté comme un indésirable. 

Pourtant, l'incube avait raison. Baekhyun aimait ça ! Il aimait se laisser happer par le sommeil en sachant qu'il allait se faire caresser et être emmené au bord de l'extase. La nuit avait pris une saveur alléchante et fantasque. Il l'attendait avec impatience au point de prétexter une migraine pour s'enfoncer dans les draps plus tôt.

Mais son ego a tout gâché. Il n'a pas pris le temps de réfléchir à ce que Taehyung voulait. Et par pur excès de fierté, il a laissé filer le petit bonheur qu'il lui proposait.

Baekhyun mesure sa respiration pour se laisser tomber dans le sommeil. Derrière ses paupières closes, il visualise une salle de musée. Sur les murs blancs, il essaie de recréer les peintures qu'il a vu dans son dernier rêve. Mais il n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention. Il se souvient des couleurs mais pas des formes.  


Toute la nuit, Baekyung s'imagine en train de déambuler dans les pièces vides. Parfois, une ombre passe. Elle a le sourire angélique de Jimin, le regard rassurant de Chen. Il pense même apercevoir la silhouette de Jungkook qui lui fait un doigt d'honneur dans un coin. Mais son visage est dénué d'hostilité. Baek a presque l'impression qu'il essaie de communiquer...

Le jour se lève. La lumière du soleil pénètre dans sa chambre et Baekhyun ouvre les paupières doucement. Un énorme vide se creuse dans sa poitrine. L'incube n'a pas voulu se montrer. 

« Espèce d'idiot, murmure-t-il à son intention. Depuis quand tu écoutes ce que je dis et reste en dehors de mes rêves ? »

Baekhyun se met à sangloter. Comment va-t-il rattraper le coup sans perdre la face et s'humilier radicalement ? La situation est tellement frustrante !  
Il se retourne dans son lit et fourre son visage dans son coussin. Non, aujourd'hui, il n'ira pas affronter le monde. Il restera au lit en prétextant un mal de crâne. Peu importe. Il veut tout envoyer chier. Les humains, les fils des dieux, les anges. Les incubes. 

Le visage de Taehyung s'imprime derrière ses paupières closes. Il repense à sa soirée de noce. Avec Jungkook, ils avaient bu (malgré eux) un aphrodisiaque puissant qui les avait torturé toute la nuit. Ils avaient tenu le coup sans se compromettre. Grâce à Jimin qui était resté auprès de son amant avec sa patience de chérubin. Et Taehyung qui était venu jouer à Mario Kart pour les distraire des leurs envies déviantes. À la fin de la soirée, Taehyung s'était approché de lui. 

« Hyung, ça va aller ?, avait-il dit quand Baekhyun s'était allongé sur le canapé.  
\- Je vais survivre ! »

Il avait répondu comme ça parce qu'il était vexé de sentir ses érections incessantes et incontrôlées. Mais que ce serait-il passé s'il avait avoué, à ce moment là, que son excitation avait changé de destinataire ? Que ce serait-il passé s'il avait avoué qu'il multipliait les parties de Mario Kart pour avoir une chance de rester plus longtemps à ses côtés ? Qu'il essayait de toucher ses cuisses avec son genou ? 

Baekhyun revoit le visage de l'incube concentré sur leur partie. L'air innocent et euphorique qui flottait constamment sur ses traits. L'envie de déposer des baisers délicats dans le creux de son cou. Pour le faire sursauter et le faire sourire. À l'époque, Baekhyun avait trouvé ça mièvre. Il s'était retenu. Maintenant, il imagine poser ses lèvres sur sa peau et sucer, lécher, mordre doucement. Il veut passer une main autour sa taille, l'entourer de son bras et l'amener vers lui. Il imagine ses doigts descendre sous la ceinture de son pyjama et caresser son sexe. 

Alors qu'il se rêve en train de masturber Taehyung, il reste sur le ventre et se frotte contre le matelas. Ses mouvements de reins le font durcir. Son érection s'enfonce un peu plus dans la mollesse du lit. Il bouge les hanches de plus en plus rapidement et cambre le dos pour accentuer la pression. N'y tenant plus, il se retourne et baisse son pantalon sur ses cuisses puis attrape son sexe dans une main. Il serre, essaie de bouger un peu. Insatisfait, il porte sa main à sa bouche et met de la salive dans le creux de sa paume. Lorsqu'il reprend sa masturbation, sa main glisse plus facilement le long de son sexe. Il accélère, ferme les yeux et repense à toutes ces fois où il a vu en rêve le visage de Taehyung exprimer le désir, l'envie et l'excitation. 

Il jouit entre ses doigts lorsqu'il visualise l'incube en train de se mordre la lèvre pour retenir un cri de plaisir. Son sperme gicle sur son torse. Il cambre le dos pour laisser une dernière jouissance éclater. Puis il s'affaisse contre le matelas, épuisé.

Il se tourne sur le côté et se recroqueville sur lui-même. Son corps est satisfait. Mais son âme ne l'est pas !


	12. Chapitre 11

Baekhyun a tout essayé. Il s'est mis à lire les magazines people pour en apprendre d'avantage sur Taehyung. Il a cherché ses peintres préférés, sa playlist sur Spotify, ses surnoms et sa couleur préférée. À chaque élément nouveau, il l'ajoute à sa liste mentale et, une fois dans son lit, convoque tout son savoir pour concocter un décor idéal. 

Ce soir, il s'assoit dans un fauteuil club, un verre de cosmopolitain à la main et attend en écoutant Chet Baker. Il observe les peintures de Basquiat et de Van Gogh accrochées aux murs. Il se demande si l'ambiance n'est pas trop cossue. Peut-être que Tae préférerait quelque chose de plus simple que le bar en bois d'acajou et le parquet verni. 

Plus la soirée passe, plus les doutes l'envahissent. Il a trop tamisé la lumière, c'est sûrement ça ! Taehyung n'est pas aussi vieux jeu. Il aurait apprécié quelque chose de plus moderne. Une boîte de nuit, peut-être. Sur quoi danse-t-il ?  
Baekhyun se réveille en sursaut le lendemain et parcourt les sites sur BTS avant même d'être sorti de son lit.

****

**OoOoOo**

Mais les jours défilent et, malgré tous ses efforts, l'incube ne pointe pas le bout de son nez.

« Va le voir ! », l'enjoint Chen qui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, a fini par comprendre la situation. 

Baekhyun secoue la tête. Il ne veut pas s'humilier à frapper à la porte du dortoir de Bangtan.

« Alors va l'attendre à la sortie des locaux de Big Hit ? », renchérit Jongdae qui fait preuve d'une agaçante perspicacité.

Baekhyun secoue la tête encore une fois même s'il trouve l'idée moins dérangeante. 

« D'après Jimin, Tae va souvent se balader sur les quais avant de rentrer au dortoir.  
\- Depuis quand tu parles de ça avec Jimin ?, s'offusque Baekhyun.  
\- Depuis que vous êtes deux têtes de mule qui boudent chacun de leur côté.  
\- Taehyung... boude ?  
\- Taehyung décroche plus un mot depuis une semaine apparemment. Efface ce sourire, Kyun, c'est déplacé ! »

Baekhyun fait ce qu'il peut mais la nouvelle le réconforte. Il n'est pas le seul à souffrir. 

« Il passe par où ? », demande-t-il finalement en cherchant un plan des promenades le long de la rivière Han.

****

**OoOoOo**

Baekhyun s'adosse au pilier et enfonce son nez dans son écharpe. Sur le papier, c'était une bonne idée. Dans les faits, le froid hivernal fait trembler chaque millimètre de son corps. Il a l'impression que le vent, chargé d'humidité, pénètre à travers ses vêtements. Plus d'une heure qu'il attend au pied d'un pont qui surplombe la rivière Han. Il ne sent plus ses doigts et ses chaufferettes ne font plus effet. Elles traînent au fond de ses poches comme les réminiscences d'un confort qu'il se maudit d'avoir quitté.

Il n'est même pas sûr que Taehyung passe dans le coin aujourd'hui. Il est 3 heures du matin. Peut-être que l'incube a fait ce que tout être normalement constitué ferait à cette heure-ci : se précipiter dans son lit ! Peut-être que tout ça n'est qu'une mauvaise blague de la part de Jimin ? (En serait-il seulement capable ?)  


Baekhyun bougonne. Sa voix est amplifiée par le silence nocturne. Il frissonne. De peur cette fois-ci. Les berges sont désertes. Quelques ombres passent furtivement, encapuchonnés comme lui. D'autres idoles probablement. 

4 heures. Baekhyun regarde sa montre avec un air désespéré. Il ne tiendra pas une minute de plus mais il rechigne à partir. L'idée de Chen était son dernier espoir. Il s'éloigne du mur d'un coup d'épaule. Il reste encore une seconde à scruter l'horizon. Pas l'ombre d'une présence ne trouble l'éclairage cru des lampadaires. Il baisse la tête, fourre ses mains dans ses poches désormais glacées et s'éloigne d'un pas lent et résigné. 

« Tu devrais regarder où tu vas ! On ne sait jamais sur qui on peut tomber à cette heure-ci ! »

Baekhyun sursaute et relève la tête tellement brusquement que la capuche de son hoodie glisse et le découvre entièrement. Devant lui, Taehyung l'observe avec un demi-sourire amusé et triste à la fois. Il porte un de ces fameux manteaux oversize, une écharpe écossaise autour du cou et des cache-oreilles en moumoute qu'il retirent rapidement. 

Baekhyun reste muet de surprise.

« Je plaisante, hyung !, reprend Tae.  
\- Taaaae... J'suis désolé !   
\- Hein ? De quoi ?  
\- T'avais raison. J't'ai pas laissé m'approcher alors que j'en crevais d'envie.  
\- T'en crevais d'envie ? »

Baekhyun acquiesce et observe avec admiration le sourire ravi fleurir sur les lèvres de son cadet.

« J'aurais dû être franc dès le début. T'aurais pas eu à user de... ton pouvoir...  
\- J'suis vraiment désolé pour ça, hyung.  
\- C'est de ma faute. J'suis trop borné parfois.  
\- Ça, c'est pas faux !  
\- J'aurais dû te dire dès le début que...  
\- Que ?  
\- Que... j't'aime bien. »

Pendant un instant, le silence de la nuit reprend ses droits. Ils restent tout les deux stupéfaits : Baekhyun d'avoir prononcé ces mots sans hésitation, Tae d'en avoir décelé la sincérité. Baekhyun se met à observer le bout de ses chaussures timidement puis il avance d'un pas. Le haut de son crâne vient heurter l'épaule de Taehyung. 

« Reviens, dit-il doucement. J'préfère quand t'es là.  
\- T'es sûr ?  
\- Certain.  
\- J'suis pas toujours facile à vivre, tu sais.  
\- Moi non plus.  
\- Pis j'ai la fâcheuse habitude de hanter les rêves de mes amants...  
\- J'devrais m'y faire... Si tu me laisses quelques nuits de répit.  
\- On peut trouver un arrangement. »

Taehyung passe ses bras autour de sa taille et le serre contre lui d'un mouvement délicat et impérieux à la fois. Baekhyun grogne par habitude mais, en réalité, il sourit contre la fabrique du manteau et répond à son étreinte en l'enlaçant à son tour. Il ne l'avouera pas mais il aime sa force autoritaire. Il aime l'étreinte un peu nerveuse et féroce comme s'ils avaient peur que la scène ne soit pas réelle.

« J'peux t'embrasser, hyung ?  
\- Pourquoi tu demandes ?, répond Baekhyun en levant les yeux.  
\- Ben... parce que j'ose plus trop faire des trucs sans ton consentement...  
\- 'Spèce d'idiot ! »

Le sourire de Taehyung illumine son visage et semble envoyer des ondes bienheureuses autour de lui. En même temps, ses pupilles prennent l'éclat doré de son pouvoir sensuel de démon. Le contraste lui donne un charme unique où se croisent son enthousiasme de gamin et son sex appeal d'ange du diable. Baekhyun sourit en retour, fasciné et séduit par les deux pans de sa personnalité. 

Il se grandit un peu pour approcher ses lèvres de celles de Taehyung. Aussitôt, leurs bouches s'unissent langoureusement. Même si ses rêves avaient une saveur prononcée, la réalité n'a pas de commune mesure. L'humidité chaude, la douceur, la lenteur lascive de leur baiser... Baekhyun s'agrippe au manteau de Tae pour garder l'équilibre malgré ses jambes flageolantes. Il manque de crier de plaisir quand il sent la langue de l'incube venir lécher l'intérieur de ses lèvres et passer la barrière de ses dents. 

Tae joue avec lui. Enroule sa langue à la sienne puis s'éloigne et vient mordiller le bord de sa lèvre. À bout de patience et affamé, Baekhyun passe une main dans son cou pour le forcer à rester en position et envahir l'intérieure de sa bouche.

« T'en veux... plus ?, demande finalement Taehyung en déposant une série de baisers dans son cou.  
\- Hum.  
\- Là ? Maintenant ?  
\- Hum. »

Baekhyun a l'impression d'avoir perdu l'usage de la parole. D'avoir perdu même l'usage de la pensée. Il ne comprend les paroles de Taehyung que lorsque l'incube l'emmène à l'écart, dans un recoin sombre entre deux piliers du pont.

« Euh... attends, Tae !  
\- Trop tard ! », déclare-t-il en ouvrant son manteau pour révéler la bosse que fait son érection sous son pantalon.

Pendant un court instant, Baekhyun panique et pose les mains sur son torse pour l'éloigner et tenter de reprendre le contrôle. Mais Taehyung le plaque contre le mur et ouvre la glissière de son hoodie pour passer ses mains sous les couches de vêtements et accéder à son torse. Baekhyun penche la tête en arrière et s'appuie contre le pilier. Il est finalement incapable de protester. 

Le démon doit avoir une magie sous les doigts pour rendre ses caresses aussi intenses et pouvoir réduire à néant toute résistance. Baekhyun sent le vent froid sur sa peau nue. La main de Tae se déploie sur son bas ventre et glisse doucement sous sa ceinture. De son autre main, Tae lui ouvre le pantalon et commence à le faire descendre sur ses fesses.

« Attends, halète Baek entre deux baisers. Ça caille. On peut pas...  
\- T'auras pas le temps d'avoir froid... »

Baekhyun reconnaît la voix suave que l'incube avait dans ses rêves. 

« Tae, dit-il en essayant de stopper sa dangereuse avancée vers son sexe. Tae ! Tae, arrête ! »

Taehyung s'éloigne et lève les mains comme un voleur pris en flagrant délit. Ses pupilles reprennent leur couleur naturelle.

« Quoi ?, demande-t-il avec inquiétude.  
\- Si on baise, fais-le sans ton pouvoir. »

Taehyung soupire de soulagement.

« Hyung... J'ai tellement envie de toi !  
\- Alors dépêche-toi, ça pèle », répond Baekhyun en lui caressant l'arrière du cou.

D'un geste preste, Tae saisit Baekhyun par la taille et le fait pivoter face au mur. Il achève de faire glisser son pantalon sur ses cuisses et dévoile ses fesses à l'air libre. D'abord surpris, Baekhyun se laisse calmer par les caresses. Tae s'approche pour protéger son corps à moitié dénudé des pans ouverts de son manteau. Puis il lui attrape les hanches, le tire vers l'arrière et lui fait cambrer le dos. 

D'un doigt préalablement enduit de salive, il se glisse dans la raie de ses fesses et vient titiller son anus. Baekhyun se mord le poignet pour ne pas trop gémir. Ils n'ont jamais été aussi loin dans ses rêves.

« T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas de mes pouvoirs, propose encore Tae en le voyant se contracter lorsqu'il introduit le bout de son doigt dans l'orifice. J'pourrais te lubrifier et te préparer en douceur.  
\- Nan. C'est bon.  
\- J'vais enfoncer mon doigt un peu plus loin, dit-il en prenant une voix apaisante. Dis-moi si ça fait mal.  
\- J'te dis... que tu... peux y aller. »

De temps en temps, Taehyung remet de la salive sur ses doigts pour continuer ses explorations. Baekhyun se tortille un peu mais il endure sans broncher et cambre les reins pour faciliter la pénétration. Avant d'introduire un deuxième doigts, Taehyung hésite.

« Bon sang ! Vas-y !, peste Baekhyun que le froid rend un chouia irritable.  
\- J'ai peur de te faire mal.  
\- M'en faut plus pour me faire mal...  
\- Parce que... t'as l'habitude ? C'est pas ta première fois ? »

Tae n'a pas besoin de voir le visage de son hyung pour savoir qu'il rougit.

« Disons que... c'est ma première fois... avec... quelqu'un... »

Taehyung éclate de rire. 

« Bordel, casse pas l'ambiance !, râle Baekhyun qui a senti un courant d'air passer sur ses cuisses. Reviens ! Immédiatement !  
\- Oui ! », s'exécute Tae malgré ses rires étouffés.

Lorsque ses doigts s'introduisent à nouveau, il retrouve toute sa concentration et son sérieux. Il fait de petits va-et-vient pour que Baekhyun s'habitue à la sensation. Il s'imagine déjà user de son sexe pour pénétrer pleinement son amant. Son érection devient douloureuse dans son pantalon. Il la libère d'une main et, sans arrêter de préparer Baekhyun de l'autre, il lui fait sentir la pointe de son érection au bord de son anus puis glisse entre ses cuisses jusqu'à frôler ses testicules. 

En sentant le membre contre lui, Baekhyun se penche d'avantage. 

« Viens, dit-il en baissant un peu plus son pantalon pour pouvoir mieux ouvrir les cuisses. Viens, Tae. Viens. »

Devant son trou offert et luisant de salive, Tae pousse un râle de plaisir. Il pourrait déjà jouir juste à regarder la scène.  
Son sexe est gros. Il y va avec le plus de délicatesse possible. Baekhyun grogne par moment mais se laisse prendre docilement. D'une main, il agrippe la hanche de Tae pour lui donner le rythme. 

« J'veux voir la taille de tes sex toys, hyung. J'pensais pas que t'allais être aussi bien préparé », souffle Tae en s'enfonçant un peu plus. 

Il se sent un peu à l'étroit mais nul doute que Baekhyun s'est déjà entraîné. Il pousse lui-même les hanches pour s'empaler jusqu'au bout puis accompagne les légers coups de rein de Taehyung. Lentement, ils trouvent leur rythme. Taehyung recule légèrement pour ne pas trop sortir puis il replonge dans les profondeurs de Baekhyun en poussant le bassin. Il sent les ongles de son aîné faire des marques dans la chair tendre de sa fesse. Il s'imagine déjà devant la glace demain, à tracer du doigt les petites blessures en se souvenant du plaisir qu'il est en train de prendre.

Sa respiration devient haletante. Il sent les fesses de Baekhyun se contracter et ses râles devenir plus intenses. Il sait qu'il s'approche de son point sensible alors il donne un coup de rein plus franc. Puis un autre, plus profond. Baekhyun se crispe comme s'il avait le souffle coupé. Tae continue ses assauts, sentant son excitation atteindre son paroxysme. À chacun de ses coups, Baekhyun se met à gémir sans pouvoir se retenir. 

Taehyung accélère le rythme autant pour satisfaire ses envies que pour abréger le capharnaüm de leur ébat à ciel ouvert. Si Baekhyun continue à crier aussi fort, ils vont finir par être repérés ! Tae se penche en avant et passe une main sous la hanche de son amant. Son sexe est dur lui aussi. Il commence à le masturber en suivant la cadence de ses reins. 

Baekhyun ne sait plus d'où vient le plaisir. De sa prostate que Taehyung assaille de coups réguliers et profonds ? De son sexe qu'il masturbe avec expertise ? Il se laisse littéralement happé par les sensations voluptueuses et qui ne cessent de s'intensifier. Taehyung accélère. Il resserre l'étau de sa main et l'emmène vers l'orgasme au même moment que lui. 

****

**OoOoOo**

Baekhyun est assis par terre. Il est trop hébété pour se plaindre du sol glacé sous ses fesses dénudées. Il penche la tête en arrière pour s'appuyer contre le pilier derrière lui.

« Et ça, c'est sans ton pouvoir ? », demande-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

Taehyung ne répond rien mais lui décoche un sourire carnassier. Il achève de se rhabiller avant de s'accroupir devant Baekhyun.

« T'as encore rien vu, poussin !  
\- M'appelle pas poussin !  
\- Mais tu m'fais tellement penser à un piou-piou mal luné qui vient de sortir de l'œuf...  
\- Va t'faire ! »

Taehyung pouffe de rire. 

Pendant toute la conversation, il a sorti un mouchoir et essuie les traces de sperme sur son partenaire. Baekhyun essaie d'abord de fermer les cuisses et de l'éloigner, mais Tae lui fait signe de rester tranquille et continue sans tenir compte de ses protestations. Il l'aide à se mettre debout puis remonte son pantalon et le reboutonne. Ses gestes sont précautionneux et délicats. Baekhyun le regarde faire en se disant que personne n'a jamais pris soin de lui avec autant de sollicitude. 

Il tend la main et passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux puis il s'approche et pose ses lèvres sur celles de Taehyung. Délicatement. Amoureusement.

« T'es bien prévenant pour un incube, je trouve !,commente Baekhyun.  
\- C'est parce que c'est la première fois... que j'suis amoureux de ma victime ».


End file.
